Quantum Passing
by EmptyPaperFiller
Summary: (Spoilers! Ant-man and The Wasp) Scott end's up in a future he never expected to be true much less exist. Had Hope and Cassie been on there own all this time? Story: He grunted as he felt his mind slip. Hope's voice still shined through the muffled confusion of reality. But this time her count down was not cut short, this time she reached the count down to one.
1. Chapter 1

_After Scott enters the quantum realm in the movie Ant-man and The Wasp. So, SPOLIERS! Kind of an A.U. more or less a side story before Avengers 4. I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda. Hopefully this time it posts correctly. Ugh. Please leave comments and subscribe more to come of the story. Please forgive any spelling error's this was typed on my phone. Enjoy!_

Quantum Passing

He was dreaming. Or was he? How long had it actually been since his demise. Days? Weeks? Years? He tried pulling his mind together. Scott could see the sunlight bounce off of Cassie's dark hair. Her laughter was fading into the distance even though she was running closer to him in a mixture of bright and brilliant colors. "Cassie?!" Scott Called out to his daughter. "Scott?" He heard a voice whisper. The moment became blurred and fuzzy. He knew this moment but he couldn't remember when or why he knew it. He could suddenly hear Cassie's cry. And Hope's voice began to count down as when he first left her side. The last time he would hear his Partners loving hum. "Daddy?" He heard Cassie cry out to him as he heard voices of loved ones disorientate together. Janet's warning him about time. Hank's disappointment in him. Luis's carrying on about random bits of information. Maggie, Paxton, the avengers. But only two he knew by heart. He grunted as he felt his mind slip. Hope's voice still shined through the muffled confusion of reality. But this time her count down was not cut short, this time she reached the count down to one. There was a pulling on his brain as the dream stopped suddenly. Damning to break his very existence apart. Screaming loudly colors washed by him quickly. He couldn't remember his last thought as his eyes grew heavy feeling his body give into the force.

He awoke to a man tugging at his boots. "Hey, man! Knock it off." He said kicking. The man gasped and run away quickly only looking back once. "Agh, what the hell." Scott said to himself taking in a deep breath. Putting his hand to the temple of his mask he set up looking around. "What the?" He said looking around at his new involvement. Sitting against a brick building he tried his best to catch his breath and attention. He then realized he was back home but his surroundings were different, very different. Clicking the button to his suit the inner gear functioning let out with a spark as he continued his button. "Ah, not again.. Come on man." He said in a huff giving up on the continuous clicking. Just then, a body flew out the window he was propped near. Ducking quickly he rolled over looking up. "What now?" He said getting to his feet and peeking into the area. Five men seemed to bounce around the room as objects appeared and disappear. Ones that he was all too familiar with. Jumping through the window he dodged a man thrown his way. Finding his footing he shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Hey!" Not a brilliant thought he must've admitted but it was the only thing he could think of at the time.

Suddenly two people appeared closely in the distance of himself. Blankly staring, they all froze until one of the two was knocked to the ground by a man hiding in plain sight. "Stinger!" The woman called, rushing to the others side blasting the man down. All was calm as one rushed to the others side. "Hope?" Scott called out in disbelief. He ran to their side but stopped suddenly as Hope held up her arm aiming her blaster in defense. "Stop right there! I don't know who you think you are.-" "It's me, it's Scott." He said unlocking his mask. "Oh my god." Hope said unlocking hers but she seemed different, older. Scott noticed the bit of grey in her dark hair but her beauty remained the same. "Dad?" Scott then heard from the figure Hope was shadowing in protection. Her mask pulled back as she lifted herself against a post. "Cassie." Hope tried stopping her before she winced in a tearful expression. "Ca..Cassie?" Scott managed to say in a whisper. But it wasn't his Cassie, she was grown. No longer the little peanut he knew. "Who are you!?" Hope said getting to her feet quickly pushing Scott against the wall. "Hope, it's me it's Scott, honestly." He said as her hand grabbed his neck. The look in her eyes was forceful and unforgiving. Lacking any room for error. "Look the last time I saw you was.. I went into the quantum realm and that's the last I heard from you. You, or I disappeared. Now, I'm more or less thinking it was me." He said looking deeply into her eyes, those eyes he'd forgotten but longed to look into once more. She slowly released her grip on him. Cassie grunted in pain catching both of their attentions. "Look it's me okay, it's me." Scott said firmly grabbing Hope's shoulders. Hope backed away not taking her eyes from him before gathering herself back to Cassie's side. "Hey, can you fly?" Hope asked cupping the side of Cassie's face. "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." Cassie said nodding. Her eyes shot back to her father. "Hey, focus. Will deal with this when we get back to the hive." Hope said catching her attention once more. "You trust him?" Cassie asked. "Yeah, I think I do." Hope said looking back to Scott. "Hive? What hive?" Scott asked as Hope approached him once more. "Wish I could say I was sorry about this." Hope said firmly. "Sorry about wha-" Before he could finish his questioning Hope flung back and knocked him out cold. Again, all Scott could remember was familiar voices but there was only two he knew by heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_after Scott enters the quantum realm in the movie ant-man and the wasp. so, spoilers! Kind of an A.U. more or less a side story before avengers 4. I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda. Please leave comments and subscribes. More to come of the story. Please forgive any spelling error's, this was typed on my phone. Enjoy!_

Quantum Passing

 _Too many shadows whispering voices_

 _Faces on posters too many choices_

 _If when why what how much have you got_

 _Have you got it do you get it_

 _If so how often_

 _Which do you choose_

 _A hard or soft option_

 _(How much do you need)_

 _… In a West end town a dead end world.._

Scott slowly opened his eyes to a bright light and music. He could hear a humming of electronic equipment and soft movements approaching from behind him as the blurry figure came into focus. "Scott?" Hope asked moving the lights from his heavy eyes as Cassie rushed to lower the music. "Wha-ouch!" He said shaking his head. "Why? Sucker punch, really?" He said in frustration. He tried reaching up to embarrass the pounding in his head but then in attempting to do so, he realized he was bound in a chair with his hands locked in by metal braces. "Try not to move so much." Hope said getting up to remove the gear that was around his head. "I always knew you had a kinky side." He said sarcastically with a sly smile as Hope set back down in front of him. "Hi, dad." Cassie said approaching his other side. "Oh, great. I was worried this was going to be awkward." Scott said as his sly smirk dropped into a cocked frown. Lucky they both seemed to ignore his usual campy comments. "Vidal's?" Hope asked removing the oximeter from his head. "Pulse is a little rocky but understandable given the shock." Cassie said unlocking his arms. "Really? Don't I get a lollipop or something?" Scott asked as he rubbed his wrists sitting up slightly.

"Scott.-" " No, Hope, what the hell is going on?" Scott asked looking from Hope to Cassie. "Why do you look like that?" Scott asked turning back to Hope. "And you, Why are you dressed like that? Have some dignity for your father." Scott said gesturing to Cassie's lab coat and glasses. "You use to be way cooler, like me." He said with his head hung. "Scott if we could cut the sarcasm for a minute we can answer all your questions." Hope said moving around on her chair to sit directly in front of him. "Yeah, that would be great." Scott said leaning closer in her direction. "What's the last thing you remember?" Hope asked in all seriousness. "You mean before you punched me?-" Hope rolled her eyes. "-Ah, the quantum realm. Then.." Scott pushed into his eyes as if to reset his brain. "I can't. That's it." Scott said throwing his hand down in the disappointment in himself. "That actually makes sense." Cassie said looking to Hopes nod in approval. "Scott, I have some questions for you." Hope said grabbing a chart. "Yeah, sure." He said looking back to Hope. "What's your name?" Hope asked. "Scott Lang." He answered. "Who is that sitting next to you?" Hope continued. "Cassie Lang." He said in a matter of fact shrug. Cassie quickly looked to Hope but Hope's face remained without alarm. "Scott, when was Cassie born?" Hope said clicking her pen in a bit of anticipation.

"Really? She was born March 14th, 2008." He said very sure of himself. This caused Hope to sit back in her chair, her face finally showing confusion. "Scott, What's Cassie's mother's name?" Hope asked as Cassie looked back quickly to her father. "Maggie." He said getting frustrated with her questioning. "It's not him." Cassie said getting up in a huff. "It may not be but this might still be an answer to our questions. A key to finding him." Hope said leaning back forward in disagreement. "Wait, him who? I'm me just me. What's going on?" Scott asked concerned for his daughters break in sadness. "It's the quantum realm. Time tunnels." Hope said in realization. "The mind is only purely open in a dream state. Well have to knock him out and run more tests." Hope said getting to her feet in front of Scott. "Oh, no missy. Not this time." Scott said locking his helmet back on to evade Hopes quickness. The last thing he heard was a shift a air as he looked over to see Cassie injecting him with a sleeping aid. "Hey, not faiurrr." And with that, darkness.

 _"Hey, Cap look out!" Scott said jumping in front of the blow. "Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here." A dark voice called over Scott's body. As the huge figure reached his hand over Scott's face the flashes of color began to haunt him once more._

"NO!" Scott shouted as he awoke in a strange bed. He wiped away the beads of sweat that beckoned him to give in to the terror that still flashed through his thoughts. Putting his hot feet to the cold floor, he breathed in deeply pushing the events from his mind. Finally realizing his surroundings, he then noticed the pajamas Hope had dressed him in. Why does he always wake up in some one else's pajamas? He thought to himself. Looking over to the night stand, he drank down the small glass of water Hope had left him. Sitting the glass back down he noticed a picture in a silver frame. It was Janet with her arm wrapped around Hope in what appeared to be her high school graduation. But Janet was lost in the quantum realm at the point. How? Just then Scott heard a noise outside the lab. Putting the picture down he stood groggily to his feet, wiping his eyes. Opening the the door a ant, the same size as his daughter's pet walked pass. He walked our further into the quiet lab. Stepping into what seemed like a living room he then noticed Hope asleep with an open laptop at her feet. He walked up to her curled form and sighed. Even though she did not seem to be his, he couldn't help but want her to be his. He lifted a blanket from the couch and covered her. Closing her laptop a light caught his attention.

Walking back down he opened the door to Cassie's room. He slowly approached as to not wake her. Kneeling down, he brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Oh, peanut." He said to himself. She moved slightly and fell back into slumber. The light turned off. Must be on a timer Scott thought. Kissing her forehead, he turned the light back on as yet another picture caught his attention. Picking the frame up, he took a deep breath walking out of Cassie's room into the light of the lab. His mind stuck sharply. He was in a field with Cassie, the sun bouncing off her hair in a moment he knew all to familiar but how? Scott felt himself collapsing but before he hit the floor a hand caught him. Pulling him close. "Easy. Your mind is adapting." Hope said as he pulled himself to her. She dragged him to the couch. "Hope, What's wrong with me?" He asked as she set down beside him. "If we don't get you back to your time your mind will soon tear itself a part because it's trying to put itself back together in a way your mind can't cope with." Hope said grabbing his chin to make him look her in the eye. "Come on, Hope." Scott asked grabbing her hand from his face. "You have to go back or you will slowly die." She said looking deeply at him. He took in a deep breath. "Ok, how do we fix this?" Scott huffed. "Scott, I don't know if we can." She said in a sorrowful sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

_{After Scott enter the quantum realm in the movie Ant-man and The wasp. So, SPOLIERS! Kind of an A.U. more or less a side story before Avengers 4. I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda. Please leave comment and subscribe more to come of the story. Please forgive any spelling error's this was typed on my phone. Enjoy!}_

 _| Also, if anyone is curious I've made a music video for the fanfiction. Hopefully I can share the link. I know this is a short chapter but I'll be posting more often now._ _ **For The Lonely**_ _fumble bunny on YouTube |_

 **Quantum Passing**

"It's crazy, trying to understand all of this." Scott said in movement with his hands before cupping his mug. Hope had made them coffee in attempt to fully hear Scott's story. "I can understand your shock. We know each other but we don't. It's very strange." She said tucking herself comfortably on the couch. "I blame the Avengers for this." Hope said finally. "Uh, um why?" Scott asked turning to her as her feet hit his leg. "I've just always felt they've never helped even in a just cause." Hope said with a look that Scott remembered. "Ah well, I was like Captain America main man in my time." Scott said pulling Hopes legs on to his lap. "And you know my Hope loved it." He said in sarcastic lie. "Really?" Hope asked allowing his close comfort. "Yeah, cap, I called him. She thought that was pretty awesome." He said in a laugh to himself. Hope looked confused before giving into Scott's charm. "Cap, huh?" She asked feeling at ease. "Yep." Scott said nodding with that quirky yet confident smile she knew all too well. "Even if it's your Hope or my Scott or even Captain America's Ant-man, I always know one thing." She said in a whisper moving closely to his face.

Scott swallowed hard. He could feel her breath on his lips. "And that is?" He asked heroically. "You're still full of shit." Hope said with a smile. As he leaned into her lips they met briefly before she moved her forehead to his. He sighed as the moment rush in and passed all too quickly. Patients is something Scott learned to have given his time in the quantum realm but when he was with Hope all the time in the world never seemed to be enough. Turning his head away, he noticed a figure watching them in silence. This caught Hopes attention as well. "Cassie?" She asked removing herself from Scott's embrace as causally as possible. Cassie pointed. "I was just getting a glass of water." She said putting her hand down and trying her best to get out of the situation, quickly walking past the couple with a bland look upon her face. Once she had disappeared into the darkness of the lab Hope put her head in her hands. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not waiting here?" Scott said feeling a need for seek of approval. "You don't understand, he left.-" she stopped to look if Cassie was near but the silence fell still. Hope turned her attention back to Scott. "It was her 10th birthday when you, he left.."

 _"Oh, god no." Scott said approaching Cassie's side in a huff. "What daddy?" Cassie's said looking from her father to her birthday cake. "Hope, where did you get this cake?" He asked sarcastically upset. "Scott." Hope said with her hand on her hip in protest. "Excuse me but I personally made that cake and it's flawless." Janet spoke up sipping her tea down with a matter fact expression. "Jeez, oh. Well I don't think it's very sanitary." Scott said looking to Janet with a wink. She sighed with a smirk. Hope did not see this interaction. "Scott. If mom made it I'm sure it's perfectly edible." She started out strong then in a whisper as not to upset her mother. "Well, you don't see that right there?" Scott said pointing randomly at the cake. "Where?" Cassie and Hope said almost at the same time. "Seriously, right, you know, there." He said again as Cassie leaded forward. "I don't see anything." Cassie said looking back to her father. "No, it's right there." He said backing away slightly. "Wher-" and with that Cassie's face was ducked into the cake as laughter filled the room. "Ugh! I told you there's a bug in the cake agh!" He said picking up the giggling girl. "Daddy!" Cassie said breathing in icing. "Bugs don't go in cake!" He said flipping her over to dip her again._

 _The door bell rang and Hope threw her hand towel on Scott's face. "You're on clean up duty tonight bud." She said going to answer the door. Peering out she noticed two faces but couldn't place the third. "Tony, Bruce. Hopefully this pleasure not business." She said standing, blocking the doorway. "Hiya, Hope." Bruce said with a friendly nod. "Unfortunately business." Tony said getting right to the point. Hope eyed the stranger. "Uh." She shook her head in realizing her rude but protective manner. "Come in. We were just having cake." She said welcoming them in. "Cake huh?" Tony asked. "It's Cassie birthday." Hope said leading them into the empty living room. "Oh, that's great, how old is she now?" Bruce asked. "She's ten." Hope said shortly. "She's really getting up there, huh?" Bruce added. "What's this about?" Hope asked with her arms crossed. "See, this is why I like her." Tony said helping himself to some chips. "But where are my manners." Tony said dusting off his hands from chip grease. "Dr. Stephen Strange, Hope Van Dyne, The Wasp." He said gesturing from one to the other. "Pleasure ma'am." The doctor said looking around at the family decor._

 _"We need to talk to Scott. We need your help. I'm sorry that it's at a time like this but it's important." Bruce said with concern on his face. "Hey, I didn't know there was an after party." Scott said walking in wiping cake from his face. "Scott, our help is needed." Hope said turning to him in all seriousness. "Yeah, sure. What's up guys?" Scott said approaching Hope's still arm crossed side. "Well, um, you see, Ah." Bruce started. Tony then clicked on the news catching everyone's attention. "They call him, Thanos." Tony said blankly as reports of an alien invasion had begun._


	4. Chapter 4

_|After Scott enters the quantum realm in the movie Ant-man and The Wasp. So, SPOLIERS! Kind of an A.U. more or less a side story before Avengers 4. I don't own these characters, yadda, yadda. Hopefully this time it posts correctly. Ugh. Please leave comments and subscribe more to come of the story. Please forgive any spelling error's this was typed on my phone. Enjoy!_

 _Please LEAVE A REVIEW I'd like to know if I'm doing well or if I'm blowing it. I'd love some feedback! I've read stories with less chapters and tons of feedback comments. Perhaps I'm over thinking it. I tend to do that. But please comment with what you like, comment with what you don't. Thanks for all of your follows! On with chapter four!_ |

 **Quantum Passing**

 _"I don't think we should go." Hope said to Scott, now standing alone with him in the living room. "We have to. If we want a future for Cassie, this is our only choice." Scott said as Cassie evaded her grandmother to poke her small fingers through a part in the sliding dining room doors, enough to hear a destiny that was already predetermined for her despite her wishes. She set silently listening. "Scott, what if we just said no. We just got back. How much do you want to risk? I don't want to put Cassie through what I went through. I'm asking, please. Not this time." Hope said grabbing Scott by the arms. "Hope, this is what we've chosen to do. We have to protect others who can't protect themselves." Scott said looking at her with concern. "What the hell ever happen to protecting this family?" Hope said looking deeply into Scott's eyes._

 _"If we go, we will be." Scott said pulling her hands to his. "Scott, I won't. I'm staying." Hope said pulling away. "I understand your decision but I'm going. I have to." Scott said trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. Cassie continued to watch half understanding the heavy conclusion behind her parents words but still feeling the weight of it. Scott pulled Hope into a kiss. She tried to refuse but gave in. There foreheads met in a conclusion nether seemed to agree on. Looking over, Hope then noticed Cassie. "Cassie?" She asked as the small figure ran. Hope went to go after her as Scott stopped her. "I'm doing this for us." Scott said pulling her back. "I know you are but you're still leaving. Your leaving us. There is more than one way to be a hero Scott." She said trying her best to drive her words home. She left him alone with his thoughts and expectations. "Hope." He called after her. "Just go, Scott.. Go." She said closing the dining room doors behind her._

"That was the last time we spoke. That was the last thing Cassie remembers of you.. I mean him." Hope said as the remaining silence grew thick in the air. "After you disappeared things only got worse. I regret my decision sometimes but then I'm thankful I stayed for Cassie. You have to understand your time is different than ours. Here we don't fight to defend, we fight to survive." She looked at him with sadness. "I don't-" Scott's words were cut short as the room blinked red with an blasting alarm. Hope jumped quickly to her feet checking the computer as the monitor above them scanned their perimeter. "That's a lot of red dots. I'm guessing red dots are bad." Scott said watching. "Yes, red dots are bad. Mutants." Hope said opening a compartment. "What?!" Scott said as Hope yelled for Cassie. "Code black!" Hope called. "Code black? I'm guessing that's worse than red!" Scott shouted over the alarm. "Code black means kill on sight!" Hope said fitting Scott's arm with a device. "What!?" Scott exclaimed. "Scott, I'm serious!" Hope said pressing a button on her hand much like the one she just fitted Scott with, materializing her Wasp suit. Cassie appeared suddenly next to Scott in the same form. "Press your button." She said tapping his hand. Scott followed fashion as his suit wrapped suddenly around him. "Their after our technology to release the captive." Hope said lining up the last of their defenses. "I'm welling to bet they don't even know what they're looking for." Cassie said locking her helmet. "You're probably right. They'll tare this place apart." Hope said looking to both Scott and Cassie. "Scott if there is any hope in getting you back to your time, we have to protect this lab." Hope said locking her helmet in place. "Got it." Scott said locking his helmet on as well. "They're here." Cassie said as the alarm stopped suddenly.

It was quite as they took their stand. A metal pipe fell in the distance, causing alert. A few more noises knocked about the lab. "Mutants are tricky so.-" Hope started to say but she was knocked from her feet as a mutant appeared in a blaze, diving Scott and Cassie. The room filled quickly with very skilled beings. Coming from all directions. Scott and Cassie took on two men as the full capacity of the fight grew too a team of seven or eight. None bothered counting as the heroes tried their best to defend The Hive. Hope finally managed to knock the pyro mutant out by dropping him into some heavy lab equipment. Scott did as he was instructed, not holding anything back trusting in Hopes concern. Shrinking, he ran along one of the intruders arm. Kicking into his average size, Scott could feel the mans neck break instantly. He had never thought of murder as an alternative action. He had never killed anyone in his life and the feeling was not a comfortable one but it was fight or flight. Live or die. However, the weight of what he was doing to defend his way home would bring him down later. Cassie struggled another off of her back, shrinking and flipping him over her head, throwing into the ground. They were all working in tangent but were slowly becoming over powered. Hope blasted two of them before the third healed herself. Walking up to her, she grabbed Hope by the throat. "Cassie?" She called before being thrown across the room.

"On it." Cassie said releasing two sharp twelve inch blades under each hand that extended out into a sharp and deadly point. Running, she slid down quickly on her knees uncrossing her blades into three mutants. Two dropped but a third still stood. Getting to her feet she tried a direct approach by stabbing the female mutant clean through. The woman looked at her and laughed as she slowly pulled Cassie's Stinger blade from her abdomen showing no sign of pain. "She's got some kind of healing ability!" Hope shouted as she blasted the coming members. Turning her attention back to her own fight, A large man was now standing in front of her. So large that he was able to grab Hopes body with one hand. "Feisty little bug aren't we?" He asked as Hope struggled to hit button to escape but it was no use as he squeezed tighter. Cassie watched over the woman's shoulder as Scott grew to an enormous size. "Time to die little one." The female said as grabbed Cassie by the arm. "Right." Cassie said with a smirk, shrinking out of the way as Scott flicked the mutant into the wall hard. "I hate bugs. In fact when I see one, I squish them." The large man said squeezing Hope so tightly she began to lose consciousness. "Hope!" Scott called out as his attention was now on her certain doom. The man started to laugh as Hopes head fell. "So long beau-" He was unable state as a flash flew through his neck. His grip loosened, dropping the now passed out Wasp to the ground. Cassie then appeared shaking blood from her blade with a swing of her arm. The large mutants head then toppled to the floor as his body fell limp in the opposite direction. Scott knocked back any that was trying to take advantage of there plight. Cassie ran to Hope's side. "She's knocked out cold!" Cassie shouted to Scott. "This is impossible, we need to get out of here." Scott said as his voice boomed from his large stature. "No!" Cassie said in refusal. "Cassie, it's okay.. We need to go, now!" Scott said forcefully. Cassie grunted in defeat. Picking up her mother, Cassie's wings shot out shrinking in flight and Scott was hot on their trail. Escaping quickly they turned back from a distance.

"Our home." Cassie said with sadness as she handed Hope's sleeping body over to Scott. "You'll be okay, you still have each other." Scott said tucking Hope in his arms as her limp body settled in his lap. "And now you've got me too." Scott said. "We need to get somewhere safe." He said. "Luckily I know just the place but when mom wakes up, she's not going to like it very much." Cassie remarked with a sigh. And with that they where on their way but to what was completely unknown and to whom was only Cassie's known destination. Scott completely trusted her. After all, he didn't have a choice or a home to go back to anymore. All they had now was each other and one last good chance of survival.


End file.
